1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relates to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as exhaustion of existing natural resources such as petroleum and coal is anticipated, interest in alternative energy is getting higher, and in this respect, solar cells producing electric power from solar energy are getting attention. Among the solar cells, a back contact type solar cell is being developed, which improves efficiency of the solar cell by increasing a light receiving area in such a way to form both of an electrode for outputting electrons to an external device and an electrode for outputting holes to the external device on the back surface of a substrate, namely on the surface located in the opposite of the surface on which light rays are incident.